Electronic submission of documents is becoming more common. In some cases, documents that are to be submitted have requirements in terms of the organization of attached documents, associated summary documents, associated form documents, etc. The submission requirements are typically dependent on where the documents are to be submitted. One solution is to construct a submission package of documents manually, for example, by using a word processing or other general software application to create a submission package of documents that includes required content and table of contents in a prescribed format. However, manual construction requires a knowledgeable operator and does not scale efficiently. Another solution to meeting the requirements is to build a custom application that produces from input documents a submission package of documents. However, although building a customized application does capture submission preparation knowledge enabling scaling, it may be burdensome to build and maintain and try to integrate into other processes a custom submission preparation application for each different type of submission preparation requirement. It would be beneficial to enable automated creation of a submission package of documents without building a custom application for each different type of submission preparation requirement.